Aircraft employ control surfaces, sometimes referred to as auxiliary airfoils or high lift devices, on the wings of the aircraft that can be deployed to maneuver the aircraft and/or control the speed of the aircraft. For example, aircraft wings often include flaperons, spoilers, leading edge slats, etc. These control surfaces may be actuated individually or simultaneously via one or more actuators.